


Your Love Could Start A War

by arseny



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Damerux, Gingerpilot, Inspired by Black Mirror, M/M, Sad, San Junipero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arseny/pseuds/arseny
Summary: " You got what you deserved . "





	Your Love Could Start A War

**Author's Note:**

> another gingerpilot fic . it might be a little weird in the upcoming chapters .  
> Black Mirror inspired . Enjoy !

_Like a startling sign , that fate finally found me ._

_. . . And your voice was all I heard . That I got what I deserved ._

 

 

"You know what they say about arkanian redheads ?"

Poe regretted those words as soon as he said them .

The general didn't look so pleased with the mention of his home planet , or perhaps the redheads in it . His elegant fingers , without the leather covering them , curled around his glass , bringing it up to his lips . Jade hues decided to stare at ahead and not at Poe , because he knew just how stupid that dreamy look on his drunk face looked .

He looked like he was dazed , _almost_ in love . Hux was always better at keeping his liquor .

"That they're cursed ?" He asked instead , voice rich with his imperial accent .

"No . . ." Poe was probably so drunk that he couldn't make any promises about not screwing sometimes up in this very moment . He was either going to blurt out how exotic Hux looked under the purple lights , or he would ramble about the forest hues that could hold millions of tornadoes inside them .

" Then what ? "

"They say . . ." Hux straightened up in his seat when he felt Dameron press his lips on his clothed shoulder , and continue with an exhale . "- That they're kissed by _fire_ ."

OH . . . So it wasn't about them killing their lovers ? Or that they were cursed , WICKED , bad omen . Armitage always felt like he was the reason why arkanians secretly hated redheads .  
Hux seemed to relax . A pale hand reached up to take Poe's chin , separating his heated flesh from the fabric of his great coat . Only to bring him closer . Their lips touched in a long kiss , which ended with Poe longingly moaning out a ' _Kriff - - i missed you_ ' .

"Thanks to your stupid general then ." Hux snorted quietly , but didn't get any pettier than that .

The resistance was so hard on Poe these days . And he was always so bolder than Hux . Sneaked out of the resistance base and hopped on his X-Wing to fly over an abandoned moon and meet up with his redhead general . They both had their sides of war and they both were too proud to admit that staying away from each other wasn't like death . Oh **_death_** itself .

" Where do you stay ? "

That was an impatient mumble against Hux's pale neck . Hands tight around his wrists , bringing them around his neck / shoulders once his lips returned to Hux's . Only feeling the vibration of Hux's deep voice . Still cold but if you listened closely , he almost sounded needy .

"I can't take you to my hotel room ." Hux breathed out once his lips were free from Poe's reckless bites and kisses . He was never hesitating when he marked him , no matter how many times the general warned about not getting any hickeys above the uniform collar .  
It always felt wrong . The marks meant that he BELONGED to someone and Hux had never really belonged to anyone & ANYTHING other than the first order . Perhaps . But at rare nights when he was laying on the mangled sheets with the resistance's heartbleeding hero , he wasn't Brendol's bastard son , he wasn't the starkiller general , nor the ruthless leader the galaxy feared -- He was just Armitage .

  
And that's what Poe called him . Other than the sickly sweet petnames he seemed to enjoy calling Hux with . Oh they were pathetic .

 

He didn't know when and how he was dragged to a public restroom . And he didn't know why he was acting so low for a bloody general . But Poe had the wildest look he's ever seen in those brown eyes of his .

The oxygen in his lungs left him when the pilot pinned him against the wall , HE might be the taller one but Poe definitely had more body strength . So much more than his . But he wasn't graceful . While it ANNOYED Hux at first how sloppily the man was kissing him , and would occassionally hiss at him to SHAVE to be rid of the scratches on his pale thighs ,, Now he only found it . . . _Endearing_ .

" _Hey_ \- ! " The redhead hissed breathlessly the moment Poe yanked on his great coat a bit too harshly . That's an unspoken rule ; To never touch his long coat without permission or like some kind of an unleashed animal like this . And Poe knew this ,, So Hux had to push him away from weakly attempting to unbutton his black uniform .

"What's your problem ? You're acting like a caveman !"

Poe found himself rolling his eyes and looking away with a hand on his chin . Rubbing and wiping it . For a long time it was quiet . Hux stood there with an angry look on his rather flushed face , and a few strands that has escaped the rest of his gelled hair which fell upon his left eye . Trembled with every breath the general took . He had no idea why Poe was being so desperate tonight and it was irrit-- _Wait_ ,, He did know what was happening .

Hux's breaths slowed down . The sound of wordless music filled the restroom and it was muffled again , somebody exited the restroom .

". . . You _know_ something ."

"If we're not going to do this --"

"The Resistance is going to attack . Isn't it ?"

The glint of shame in those brown eyes was enough . So that's why Poe was acting like he was going to die . Hux was oddly calm . Unlike how Poe expected him to react .

" Where -- "

"I'm _not_ gonna tell you our plans . Or any information your imperial ass thought I would ." Poe hissed before he could continue , making him let out a breath that sounded like a quiet chuckle .

"I wasn't going to ask for informations . I was asking where your coat is . I'm taking you to my hotel room ."

Well ,, That made more sense .

But Poe was staring at him in disbelief . Hux had little idea on where he was going to be attacked tomorrow . HIS finalizer ? perhaps . Maybe a spy that had set up bombs somewhere . Ren had told him about the suspicious mind activities on one of his ships but Hux paid no mind to him . He might be regretting his lack of interest in the only force user he had to trust in , but right now he wasn't doing literally ANYTHING about it .

Poe came closer , took a _gentle_ hold of his lean arm and mumbled .

" Tage . . . Come with me . "

Hux couldn't stop the mocking snort that left his lips . But Poe was having none of it . "I can take you away . We will run away . Just you and me . . ."  Poe's lips rested on his clothed shoulder . But he could feel their heat even from above the layers he wore . "Just us . I promise baby . . ."  Hux had to close his eyes ; FOCUS . Don't be a fool .   _You useless bastard_  . "We'll find a way , We'll be okay , Tage . I'll make you feel okay , just trust me ."

It would have been such a _dream_ . To run away from it all one day . Hux couldn't deny the hatred suffocated him sometimes . But he was the only one that could bring PEACE to this galaxy . That's why Brendol had taught him _cruelty_ . That's why the officers were proud of their young generals . . . That's why he had to say no to the only way that could get him out of this misery . To end his suffering even for a few days . For a few days before he was either caught by the Resistance to be executed or the First Order itself .

" . . . I said where is your coat ? "

Poe screwed his eyes shut , and pulled away from the man . Those unspoken words were more than understandable .

" Let me go take it . "


End file.
